Purified hydrogen gas is used in the manufacture of many products including metals, edible fats and oils, and semiconductors and microelectronics. Purified hydrogen is also an important fuel source for many energy conversion devices. For example, many fuel cells use purified hydrogen and an oxidant to produce an electrical potential. A series of interconnected fuel cells is referred to as a fuel cell stack, and this stack may be referred to as a fuel cell system when combined with sources of oxidant and hydrogen gas. Various processes and devices may be used to produce the hydrogen gas that is consumed by the fuel cells.
A hydrogen-producing fuel processing assembly is an assembly of one or more devices or components that includes a fuel processor with a hydrogen-producing region that is adapted to convert one or more feedstocks into a product stream containing hydrogen gas as a majority component. In operation, the hydrogen-producing region is typically operated at an elevated temperature and pressure and contains a suitable catalyst to produce at least hydrogen gas from the feedstock(s) delivered thereto. The composition, flow rate, and properties of the feedstock(s) delivered to the hydrogen-producing region may affect the performance of the hydrogen-generation assembly. The produced hydrogen gas may be used in a variety of applications. One such application is energy production, such as in electrochemical fuel cells. An electrochemical fuel cell is a device that converts a fuel and an oxidant to electricity, a reaction product, and heat. For example, fuel cells may convert hydrogen and oxygen gases into water and electricity. In such fuel cells, the hydrogen gas is the fuel, the oxygen gas is the oxidant, and the water is the reaction product.
Fuel cells are typically coupled together to form a fuel cell stack. A hydrogen-producing fuel cell system is a system that includes a hydrogen-producing processing assembly that is adapted to produce hydrogen gas and a fuel cell stack that is adapted to receive hydrogen gas produced by the fuel processing assembly and to generate an electric current therefrom. When the flow rate of hydrogen gas to the fuel cell stack is affected by the flow rate of feedstock(s) to the hydrogen-producing region of the hydrogen-generation assembly, this may affect the performance of the fuel cell stack and/or its ability to satisfy an applied load thereto. Accordingly, hydrogen-producing fuel processing assemblies and hydrogen-producing fuel cell systems will typically include various controls for regulating the flow of feedstock to the hydrogen-producing region.